The goal of the University of Chicago Post-Baccalaureate Research Education Program (PREP) is to provide research training, educational opportunities, and career strategies for underrepresented college graduates so that they will be better prepared to apply, matriculate and succeed in a PhD or MD/PhD program. It is based on the concept that an in-depth mentored research experience enriched by activities which develop scholastic, communication, social and cultural skills is the optimal preparation for graduate studies in the biomedical sciences. The core program encompasses two years of laboratory-based research in a rigorous yet nurturing environment under the guidance and supervision of well-funded, nationally recognized University of Chicago faculty with outstanding records of promoting the training, education and career advancement of biomedical scientists. This research experience will be complemented by a multi-tiered skill enhancement approach for improving oral and written communication, critical thinking and analysis, ethical decision making, and teaching strategies. Training in areas pertinent to the biomedical sciences and didactic preparation for the graduate application process will also be incorporated in stages over the two years with GRE review, application workshops and interviewing skills. Although the Program is highly structured and logically organized, it is still sufficiently flexible that after careful self- and mentored-assessment, an individual development plan will be prepared to serve as the roadmap for each Scholar's course over their tenure as a University of Chicago PREP Scholar. This is illustrated by the Accelerated Program created by rearranging components to accommodate those individuals requiring only one year to transition from undergraduate to graduate student. All of these elements represent definable and readily accessible goals. The ultimate sucess will be the matriculation of Scholars into a PhD or MD/PhD program and their continued success as biomedical scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable]